homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Fisher
Donald Fisher '''is the former school principal of Summer Bay High and brother-in-law of Colleen Smart, Morag Bellingham, Celia, Debra and Alf Stewart. He's the father of Bobby Simpson, Alan, Bryon, and Rebecca Fisher. He's also the ex-husband of Barbara Stewart, Marilyn Chambers and June Reynolds. He's the grandfather of Seb Miller and the father in law of Frank Morgan, Greg Marshall and Travis Nash. He's also the uncle of David and Lucinda Croft. Storylines Donald is first seen when he arrives at the Caravan Park of Summer Bay House and informs Neville McPhee that he was recently burgled and it is clear that he suspects local tearaway Bobby Simpson of being the culprit. Donald welcomes the Fletcher family, on their arrival to Summer Bay and inadvertently manages to scare young Sally Fletcher. Donald later is accused of poisoning Eric, the Fletcher's pet dog, and Jessie, Nico Pappas' cow, but these deeds are later revealed to be those of Donald's superior, Walter Bertram, who had been running around in the guise of "The Nutter", following a brain tumour. With Walter out of action, Donald is promoted to headmaster of Summer Bay High. When Donald's ex-wife Barbara arrives to take a teaching post at the school, he is surprised and when their son Alan arrives to repeat Year 12, Donald becomes stressed as his relationship with Alan has deteriorated in the four years since they last saw each other. Alan begins acting up at school but Donald softens when he finds out Alan has a brain tumour, but lashes out when Alan provokes him one day. Just when it seems father and son have patched things up, Alan dies of an aneurysm. At the start of 1989, Bobby begins searching for her biological parents. Donald, after finding out his former sister-in-law, Morag Bellingham is Bobby's mother, visits Morag in hospital and asks if he is Bobby's father. Morag confirms he is but Donald wants this kept a secret. After Donald refuses to sell his house to the Macklin development at Morag's suggestion, she threatens to tell Bobby the truth. Donald remains unflappable and refuses to change his stance on the matter. After the truth comes out, Donald and Bobby have a shaky start but ultimately become close and she begins calling him "Dad". The following Year, Tom Fletcher dies and Donald offers support to his widow, Pippa. Donald soon begins making romantic advances but is rebuffed. When Lucinda Croft, Donald's niece arrives, he is quick to play matchmaker between her and local constable Nick Parrish. After Nick's relationship with Lou fizzles out, Donald and Nick remain friends after Nick stays on in the house with his wayward teenage brother, Shane Parrish. Donald later becomes the guardian of teenage runaway Angel Brooks, who later begins dating Shane. Donald's world is shattered when Bobby dies in a boating accident aged 22 and tries to take responsibility for his adoptive grandson, Sam Marshall, who calls him "Uncle Donald", but is unable to so sends him to live with Pippa and her new husband. Fisher celebrates his 50th birthday in February 1995. When Shane and Angel marry, Donald is present to give Angel away. Later that year Donald loses his home and his last remaining photos of Bobby in a bushfire caused by Jack Wilson. Donald begins dating local beautician Marilyn Chambers, and they later become engaged despite Marilyn being 27 years old and him being 51. They eventually marry in 1996. Shortly after the wedding, Donald's daughter Rebecca returns to the Bay full-time to teach at the school. When Rebecca marries Travis Nash on the beach in the 1997 season finale, Donald is present as celebrant. After Pippa leaves, Donald becomes Sam's guardian when he fails to adjust to Travis and Rebecca as his new foster parents. Marilyn later falls pregnant and gives birth to a son, Byron Vincent, named after Vinnie Patterson who illegally sped through traffic to get Marilyn to hospital. After suffering from post-natal depression and left Donald alone with Byron. When Marilyn returns a few months later, she feels inadequate as Donald has hired Nanny Ellen Porter but later grow to love Byron. This is only to last a few months as Byron is diagnosed with cancer. The Fishers leave with Byron for America to get treatment, but Byron later dies. Marilyn, unable to cope, leaves Donald and he returns to Australia alone. In 2000, Donald is pleased to be given the honour of walking Sally down the aisle at her wedding to Kieran Fletcher but ultimately hands the honour over to Sally's foster brothers Steven Matheson and Frank Morgan. When the 2000 Olympics begin Donald has the honour of carrying the Olympic torch through Summer Bay, but has it switched with a fake by several students. Alf Stewart notices and tells him "Don, stop! It's the wrong flamin' flame!". Following Sam's departure, Donald feels alone again. Seb Miller, a dyslexic student, began questioning Fisher and asking questions about Alan. It is later revealed Seb's mother Anna had a one-night stand with Alan at a party in 1985, resulting in Seb's conception, and Anna, who had been dying had wanted to tell Donald. Donald does not want to believe this at first but a DNA test confirms Seb is, in fact, his grandson. Donald and Seb later build a close relationship and live together. Later in the year, Donald goes to London along with Irene Roberts and her foster children, Will, Hayley and Nick Smith to attend the launch of his book ''Letter to Byron'''''. While there, Donald notices Marilyn watching from the shadows and runs after her. After catching up with Marilyn, the two have a conversation about the events of the last several years and agree to part amicably. In 2003, Donald decides to retire from teaching and leaves the Bay for the Whitsundays with his new partner, June Reynolds. Later that year, Donald returns to be the celebrant at Sally's wedding to local doctor, Flynn Saunders. Donald returns when he hears Seb and his girlfriend Jade Sutherland were injured in a car crash caused by Duncan Stewart, Alf's son and Seb's first cousin removed. Seb is left paralysed and Donald offers to fly him back to the Whitsundays and look after him. Donald also returns in 2005 for Alf's 60th birthday party where he forgives Duncan after he apologizes about the accident he caused the previous year. In late 2007, Donald returns to Summer Bay as the new Vice Principal of Summer Bay (ironically working for Sally, who served under him during his tenure as Principal) but he soon resigns, saying that he cannot handle the students anymore. He decides to retire yet again, this time for good and he got the next available flight back to the Whitsundays, never to return to Summer Bay. Donald reveals he has since divorced June and has gone bankrupt. After borrowing some money from Alf and Morag, Donald goes to visit his former wife, Marilyn, in England after learning she is suffering from cancer. In 2015, Marilyn had amnesia after an accident and Don was contacted to verify or deny some of the memories Marilyn had. In May 2016, Don had a fall and Alf went to see him. Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Original Characters